


Dear Diary,

by lesbianmermaid



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Awkwardness, Canon-Typical Violence, Diary/Journal, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Multi, Swearing, Teenage Drama, Teenage Rebellion, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:17:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 11,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianmermaid/pseuds/lesbianmermaid
Summary: Dear DiaryHere we are, first day of senior year!I would like to start us off by saying that I’m a good person.Really I am.So that brings the question: what did I do to deserve this?I’m looking around at all these kids that I’ve known all my life and can’t figure out what made them like this.I remember the good old days when we used to treat each other humanely. Good times, those were,good times. To bad that’s all over.Or, Veronica's diary





	1. August 30 2017

Dear Diary,  
New school year, New Diary!  
For the sake of convenience I shall recap everything that has happened in my last thrilling journal.  
So Betty, Martha and I all passed 11th grade, My dad went through a midlife crisis and is now working from home (But don’t worry, we’re still loaded), Mom got some sort of promotion at work and has FINALLY laid off me! The day I have been waiting for since I was three has finally come!! She’s so busy with work that she's not there to constantly checking the length of my skirt, making sure what Betty, Martha and I are watching for movie night is ‘appropriate’ or keeping me from taking a job at the mall (Yes I’m still mad about that what’s your point?).  
No more worrying about checking in with her 24/7.  
No more restless nights dreading the moment she realizes I lied about being at Betty’s and went to the mall.  
No more panicking that she’ll find out I smoke.  
Or had smoked.  
Update, Diary: Martha and Betty finally got me to quit smoking.  
Spoiler alert it sucks as badly as I thought it would.  
But hey, if it’ll preserve my boring,privileged and depressing life, it’ll be worth it right?  
At least Betty and Martha seem pleased with themselves.  
My name is Veronica Heather Sawyer and that was my 2017-2018 school year. Do I have a new year's resolution? Yes I do. To have my senior year be more Fuck Yeah than Fuck This.  
Why, you might ask, do I have such a dazzling specific and eloquent resolution?  
Because last year sucked.  
It sucked balls, in fact. Gross fucking hairy ones.  
Everyday was a struggle to get through classes, my mother and my ever growing sense of dread about the future.  
Not this year. I refuse to let this year be like that. It’s my last year of high school for god’s sake. If I don’t make this one great then I’ll be like every other suburban fuck and look back at my highschool years with dread and lie through my teeth and tell my kids that high school was the best years of my life.  
Tomorrow is first day back to school so tonight Betty and Martha are coming over to watch ‘The Princess Bride’ for the millionth time.  
I know it’s Martha’s favorite movie of all time and we still put up the pretense of discussing what to watch for movie night but come on. This will be the fourth movie night in a row that we watched the princess bride. A girl needs some variety in her life! I don’t know why I never fight Martha on...well anything.   
I should figure it out cause if I have to watch the princess bride one more time I’m going to puke.  
Don’t tell but I kinda went back to school shopping. I know it's a total cliche and I can hear Betty scoffing at me in my head but the stilettos were so pretty and shiny. I’ve never had heels before. Its a lot harder to walk in them then I originally thought.   
Don’t judge me. I like feeling tall.  
Curse you Grandma Jane, for giving me your height!  
Wait please don’t actually curse my grandma, world. She’d kill me.  
I also got a monocle. It’s awesome. It makes me feel so smart. Like I know I'm smart, but knowing and feeling are different things. Point being, monocles are great.  
Well, Betty and Martha are here and I am on jiffy pop detail.   
Till Next Time!  
Veronica Sawyer


	2. September 5th 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first day of school

Dear Diary,

Dear Diary  
Here we are, first day of senior year!  
I would like to start us off by saying that I’m a good person.   
Really I am.  
So that brings the question: what did I do to deserve this?  
I’m looking around at all these kids that I’ve known all my life and can’t figure out what made them like this.  
I remember the good old days when we used to treat each other humanely. Good times, those were, good times. To bad that’s all over.  
I’m in study hall right now. There’s still like three hours of school and I’m already done with it’s bullshit. Why you ask? Let’s find out.  
Recap of my day! (So far)  
This morning I got dress coded by my mom (not a unusual event but still remains a irritating one) and instead of changing like she told me I just threw over a sweater coat and scarf and called it good. You see while I respect my mother, and I really do respect my mother, sometimes I just can’t justify the time and energy to live by her rules and her prefered ways. Is it really so much to ask for a little bit of freedom? And I’m not talking about the kind of freedom that comes from her being insanely busy with work. I’m referring to the kind of freedom I believe I’ve earned by being a smart, responsible and respectful young lady.  
Back to our story.  
It was breakfast time. I was eating a quick breakfast with my parents and engaging in delightful commentary with my dad.  
“Someone tell me why I eat this bran shit” Dad grumbled.  
“Cause you're and idiot” was my retort.  
He looked up and smiled at me. “Oh yeah. That’s why.” was his customary response.  
I’ve always loved this game because it reminds me that my dad is aware of his surroundings and of his only child, Me. I love my dad and everything but sometimes he just totally spaces out. Like I could be talking to him for a whole twenty minutes and he wouldn’t any have a clue. It worries me sometimes.  
“Veronica, do you have all your supplies?” Mom asked.  
This too was customary.   
“Yeah, I got everything.” I lied like the liar I was. I have like three notebooks and some gum in my bag but Mom really didn’t need to know that.  
She looked at me skeptically before saying “I’ll be at work when you get done with school.Make sure to talk to Dad first before you make any plans”  
I don’t know what she was referring to to when she said “plans”. Did she mean Betty and Martha? Tryouts for some club or another she desperately wants me to join? Perhaps a meeting with a study group?  
Planning a murder?  
Who can tell.  
Anyway I get into the Tank and get ready to motor.  
If the Tank isn’t a perfect analogy for who my parents are as parents I don’t know what is. I know, I know. You are probably sick of the Tank rant. But it remains so completely true!  
Most kids get their parents old cars. If that was the case with mine, I would be driving a mercedes. Can you imagine how cool that would be? What am I saying, you aren’t a real person, of course you can’t.  
My parents bought me a car for my birthday. Again, if they were typical parents, the Tank would have been some shiny, new and wonderful car that bought for me because I’m a good kid with straight A’s.   
But oh no. That would be too easy. They bought me a ‘89 SUV. Because it’s ‘safe’.   
“Safe”.  
As fucking if.  
If I were to get in an accident it would crush me like a tin foil hat.  
Tank rant complete.I really need to get a move on if I want to recap everything. I know I could possibly save up and just upgrade to a new car but lets face it Diary, who the fuck cares? I’m not impressing anybody as it is.So why bother? It would just be causing myself strife and the satisfaction of saving up and buying a new car would just be sub-par with the only people to ooh and aah over it being Betty and Martha. My parents probably wouldn’t even let me keep it.  
Anyways, I picked up Martha and Betty and headed to school.   
“Do you think we’ll be in a lot of each other's classes?” Martha asked.  
I really like the sound of Martha’s voice. It has a quiet and soft sort of quality to it that is really soothing to hear.  
“I’d think so. We were in a lot together last year.” Betty replied. She didn’t look up from her book. That’s Betty for you I guess.  
There was a stop sign up ahead and me, being the dick head of the group, made a harsh break right before it. Betty’s book went flying and both of my passengers looked like deer caught in headlights.  
“Whoops! Sorry!” I called out, carefully avoiding   
I wasn’t sorry in the slightest.  
Betty, Martha and I all started laughing.  
“Ronnie!” Betty shrieked.   
We pulled up to school and strolled in.  
We spit up momentarily to find our schedules. Well, I went to go fetch my schedule. Betty and Martha were smart enough to get their’s before the school year started.  
My schedule is relatively chill. I didn’t have any electives, instead opting for study periods.   
I was over all having a nice time. I just got out of my homeroom class, calculus, when my bag was tipped over and spilt everywhere.  
The culprit, of course, was none other than Ram Sweeney. This will be his second year as linebacker and eighth year of being a HUGE dick.   
“Watch it, skank.” was all he had to say about the incident which was a mighty relief to five-foot-tall cowardly Veronica Sawyer.  
I waited in agony for my lunch period. I found out via text messages that both Betty and Martha are in the same lunch period as me and waited in agony to complain to them about my average day.  
I got to the cafeteria before Betty or Martha. I sat at a empty table and idly checked my phone.  
Dad texted, asking what drawer Mom put the batteries in before texting again saying that he forgot I was at school. That made me laugh a bit.   
The cafeteria got quieter. It didn’t go silent or anything that dramatic but it was definitely easier to hear my thoughts then it was before.  
I really should have guessed it was the Heathers.   
I won’t rehash the whole thing but they strut in the caf and primly sat down,like the little suburban princesses they ae.   
Heather McNamara is still head cheerleader and still loaded, thanks to her dad selling engagement rings.  
Heather Duke doesn’t appear to have gained any personality but she had a ‘summer surgery’ this year. Also known as her mom paid for implants. I think she might also be starting a book club this year along with yearbook. Good for her.  
And Heather Chandler the almighty. She is a mythic bitch.  
The three of them is why Martha and Betty, to this day, don't know what my middle name is. Every time they have asked I've made up a bull shit name on the spot.   
I felt a tap on my shoulder.  
I yelped, like really loudly, and jumped three feet in the air. I whipped around to see a familiar pair of shiny purple glasses.  
“Hey Martha.”  
“Hey.”  
Betty found us soon after and we spent the rest of the hour talking shit about Courtney Stevenson.   
Martha and I lined up to put our trays in the window and Martha’s got knocked out of her hand.  
Sound Familiar?  
While Martha turned to grab it, some asshole shouted “MARTHA DUMPTRUCK WIDE LOAD”  
About the dump truck thing. When we were all in like third grade Martha sat on the lunch bench and in broke. Heather Duke then screamed out “MARTHA DUMPTRUCK” and every dillweed in the school has been calling her that since.  
Kurt Kelly, Ram Sweeney’s best friend. He is the quarterback and the smartest guy on the football team. Which is kind of like being the tallest dwarf. He is also president of the ‘get stupid drunk and embarrass our ancestors by doing the stupidest shit equally drunk fucks can think of’ committee. I know, long name, but one can’t be too picky while choosing social sctivities.  
Kurt and Ram laughed super obnoxiously. I know I have a derpy sounding laugh but it was nothing compared to these asswhipes.   
I felt a burst of bravery run through me. Even better, I acted on it.  
“ Hey! Pick that up, right now!” I yelled at the pair. Tweedledumb and Tweedledumber slowly turned to look at me.  
Kurt kinda scoffed and looked to Ram. “I'm sorry, but are you actually talking to me?” Kurt asked incredulously. OK, after that comment I went from being mad to pissed.   
I marched straight up to him and got in his face.   
“You bet your saggy ass I am. What gives you the right to pick on my friend, huh? You're a high school has been waiting to happen, a future gas station attendant.”  
I will admit I probably wasn't as intimidating as I wanted to be.  
I'm 5’2 and have this round Babyface that everyone always tells me is 'cute’. Kurt is a 6’1 football player with a perfectly chiseled jaw and biceps the size of my neck. It doesn't take much brain power to realize who was more intimidating.But I was feeling ferocious and fucking vengeful. At what point in my life did I agree to swallow all their bullsit down with a complancnt smile anyhow? I took a glance at Martha. Here eyes were wide and she looked kinda awestruck. That made me feel kinda...Well, awesome. I could have punched Kurt in his squinty admittedly handsome face and taken over the whole damn school if I wanted to. He leaned down a bit so we were eye to eye.  
He then poked a finger in the middle of my forehead. “You have a zit right there.”  
Kurt, Ram and all their football buddies who stopped to watch burst into laughter and super loud “OOHS”   
“Pick up the fucking tray!” Was all I managed to get in before the bell rang and everyone headed out of the caf. 

WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY.

Betty walked up to us. “Ronnie, that was…” Betty sort of trailed off. I hung my head.   
Yeah the whole attempt at standing up to them was lame. But Martha has the biggest heart and school and there was no reason that shouldn't be enough for them.  
“...Amazing”  
My head snapped up. “What?”  
To be completely frank I should have expected it, considering how big Martha’s heart is. But I was too wrapped up in my failure to notice that Martha had this shy grin on her face.  
“ That was amazing Vee. You totally stood up for me. Nobody ever does that in real life.” Martha said.  
I swallowed hard. Nobody does that in real life. That kind of fucked me up. Why doesn’t that happen in real life? I wanted to ask her. Why shouldn’t it? But since I didn’t want to make it a thing I tried to brush it off as no big deal, saying that they both would have done the same for me.   
Betty shook her head. “ Honestly, Veronica, I don't think I would have. I love you and Martha but how would I ever stand up for you when I can't even stand up for myself?”  
That really made me think.   
I'm really craving a cigarette.   
Well, study hall is almost over.   
I'll try and write again soon.   
Veronica Sawyer


	3. September 11 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica had an odd encounter with a boy. Not the boy you're thinking of.

Dear diary,   
Sorry it's been so long, the first week of highschool has been busy yet exceedingly uneventful.  
Had movie night with Betty and Martha. This time we managed to convince her to watch Star Wars instead of Princess Bride. Sometimes I think I was born for the 80s you know?  
I kinda had that talk with dad I've been wanting to have for a while. The one where I tell him of my deepest desire to be treated like the responsible, reliable and reasonable 17 year old I am instead of a misbehaving 7 year old. Yeah. That one.  
It kinda went like this:  
Me: Dad, we should talk  
Dad: about what pumpkin?  
Me: Dad, I'm tired of being treated like this. My curfew is 7, I'm always having to tell you every detail of where I'm going what I'm doing, Hell Mrs.Rochester's 8 year old granddaughter has more freedom than I do. You guys always say you trust me, when are you going to act like it.  
Dad: Sweetheart, it's not you we don't trust. It's the world we don’t have faith in.  
Me: Well could you try and have some faith in my ability to cope in the world? I'm not a little kid anymore. I'm going to be leaving home soon, like really soon. And you and Mom won't be there to call the world's parents to make sure I'm OK.  
Dad got kinda quiet after that. Then he sighed and said he’d talk to Mom about losing the reins a little bit. I literally squealed for joy. I hugged him and kissed his cheek before agreeing to a game of checkers with him.  
Overall I think it went well.   
Oh one other kinda weird thing that happened this week.  
You know Rodney , that kid that sat behind me in Lit last year?  
He comes up to me in the hall the other day and kinda stares at me a little while.   
I gave him a concerned look. He was gaping and opening and closing his mouth like he was trying to say something.  
“Rodney , are you OK?” I asked. It was really starting to freak me out.  
His eyes go all wide and he blurted out “You know my name!?!”   
Now let me describe Rodney so you can truly grasp how weird this was. He was a couple inches taller than me with sandy hair and a lot of freckles. They weren't like my freckles, which were light and only go across my nose and shoulders, his were dark and we're all over his face. It wasn't a bad look necessarily just... different. He is always wearing this dingy NASA hoodie and khakis. Rodney has this pair of thick old man glasses that did nothing to compliment his crooked teeth and braces. In other words, he looks like a dweeb.  
I forced a laugh out of desperation to get out of this awkward mess™.   
“Yeah I guess I do.” I turned to grab a couple of books out of my locker. When I turned back he was still looking at me.  
I was starting to get worried. What was up with him? “Rodney , are you feeling ok-”  
“So those Heather's are bitches, right?” Rodney blurted out. I blinked at him for a second cause hello he just cut me off.  
“Yeah. I guess they are kind of bitchy. “ I responded. He kept looking at me really expectantly like I was supposed to say something else. “They're pretty and popular so I guess it really doesn't matter”   
“I think y-you're way prettier, Veronica!” Rodney half yelled. I took a step back cause he was so loud. He looked kinda like he might like he might puke and I was looking around for an escape.   
“Oh..Thanks..Rodney . That's sweet of you. I just wish The Heather's would be nicer.” Is the best I could come up with for a reply.  
“I wish someone would take them to a abandoned warehouse and leave them tied up for the rats.”   
OK wow. That escalated quickly.   
I gave him my best “what the everloving fuck” face.  
“T-that w-w-was a joke. Heh.” Rodney forced and awkward laugh and I did the same. He looked like he might say something else. But the blessed, beautiful bell rang and I flung myself out of the hallway ASAP. It was super weird and I haven't been able to think of anything else to do about the Mess ™ so I'm content to just leave it for now.  
So that's it for the Veronica show, tune in next week to see what happens next!  
Peace  
Veronica Sawyer


	4. September 13 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beautiful

Dear Diary,  
It's Wednesday and school still sucks. Dad still hasn't talked to Mom so the curfew and everything else remains. I had the strongest urge to light a match and burn this dump down. I didn't have anymore run ins with remarkably stupid footballers in classes. Oh shoot there's the bell. I'll write more on my hopes and dreams for the second week of school later in study hall.

Woah.  
I can't think of anything else to say right now.  
Just...Woah.  
I'm one of the Heather's. I'm now friends….with the Heathers.  
It started just after second period. So I don't think I mentioned earlier but my third period is one of my study halls and then right after is lunch. It will be important later.  
I'm in the bathroom, minding my own business, while the Hoe-ly Trinity are somewhere to my left. Heather Chandler is doing her makeup, Heather Mac is eyeing the bathroom stall with worry and Heather Duke was in the bathroom stall puking her breakfast up just before she'd have to skip lunch.  
“Grow up Heather, Bulimia is so 2014. “ Chandler said while examining her chin for non existent pimples.  
I was doing my best to ignore them.   
Then Ms.Fleming walks in. Ms.Fleming is the school counselor. She was a hippie back in the day and now is sad and divorced. She takes a certain joy in fucking with the Heathers. I can't say I really blame her.   
“Ah. If it isn't Heather, Heather-”   
Ms.Fleming was interrupted by Duke puking her guts out.  
“-and Heather. You three are late for class.”   
I overheard all this and a brilliant idea came to mind. A horrible, brilliant, idea that would change how the student body saw me for the rest of the year.  
I started writing a hall pass.  
You remember, diary, all those days freshman year practicing the staffs handwriting in case I ever needed to forge a slip?  
Well. It's finally paid off.  
Back to the story, Chandler spews some bullshit like “Heather wasn’t feeling well. We're helping her.”   
As if.  
Ms.Fleming gave a rather sarcastic laugh and said “Not without a hall pass your not. Weeks detention, all of you”   
This is it. If I had a chance to kiss up to the Heather's this was it.  
“Uh, actually, Ms.Fleming all four of us are out on a hall pass. Yearbook committee.” I stuttered.  
I hastily shoved the hall pass at Ms.Fleming. She skeptically read it and begrudgingly handed it back to Heather C.  
“I see you're all listed. Get to where you're going” with that Ms.Fleming marched out of the bathroom.  
Leaving me with the Heathers.   
Heather D at some point came out of the bathroom stall and they were all crowded around the hall pass.  
“This is an excellent forgery. Who are you?” Heather C asked, a perfectly plucked brow raised.  
I thought I'd pissed myself with nerves.  
“Uh, Veronica. Sawyer. I crave a boon?”   
Looking back at this I realized that was a stupid fucking thing to say but whatever it's got me to where I am now.   
“What boon?” Heather C asked in this calm voice that made me go cold inside.  
My mind raced. Their table. If I was to sit with them just once then that would mean the end of harassment for Me. For Martha and Betty.   
So that's what I told them. Heather D and M laughed.  
“Just once, no talking necessary. “ I pleaded.   
Heather C looked me up and down and stepped closer.  
“For a greasy little nobody...You do have good bone structure.” Heather C said, lifting my chin with a finger. Next my face was turned to the side so I was facing Heather M.  
“And a symmetrical face. If I had a meat cleaver and cut it down the center of your skull I'd have matching half's. “ Heather M said. She seemed to sense that I was creeped out by that entire sentence and added “That's very important.”  
“Of course, you could stand to lose a few pounds.” Duke added in snottily.   
I brushed that last comment off, given that the girl had just threw up her lunch minutes before. If I was that miserable I’d want everyone else to be too.  
My face was jerked back to Heather C.  
“And you know, this could be beautiful. Mascara...Maybe some lip gloss…? Heather, get this girl some blush and Heather, I need your brush pronto. Veronica, you're skipping next hour to get a new outfit. We’ll be back before lunch.” Heather C commanded us like some sort of bizarre queen of bitchiness.   
“I call dibs on the hair!” Heather D said and in 15 short minutes I was hot.  
Like, actually hot.  
Not the kind of hot I thought I was when I grew boobs.  
I never knew I could look like this.  
“Come on sluts, let's go shopping” Heather C sang and the other girls squealed with joy.  
We strutted through the mall (which is conveniently located 5 minutes away from school- profiling much?) And went through dozens of outfits.   
Heather M attempted to pay but I insisted. My parents made up for lack of freedom with a large allowance. But I only get that because Mom is worried about me working at the mall.  
The outfit was mostly blue. I am now color coded, just like the Heathers .  
We got back just at the end of lunch. I let go a sigh I didn't know I was holding. Explaining I my parents why I skipped school would not have been fun and wouldn't have helped my crusade for a later curfew.   
We waltzed down the hall, our heels clacking, and my confidence soaring.   
People were staring.   
Ram Sweeney wolf whistled.  
“Veronica, you're sitting with us for now on.” Heather C said, her calculating blue eyes taking in the reaction to Veronica 2.0. I grinned and confirmed I'd be there.   
I forgot about what my parents would say or how Betty and Martha would feel.  
What did it matter?  
I was beautiful.  
Veronica Sawyer


	5. September 16 2017

Dear Diary,  
So it's Saturday. Four days since I've started hanging with the Heathers. They seem to really enjoy my croquet set.  
Yes, they've met my parents. I warned them beforehand about how strict they were.   
Heather C just scoffed and said she'd “take care of it.”   
And boy did she. She played them like a Nintendo and they just ate it up. She oozed charm and confidence and by the end of the croquet game my parents were wishing she was their daughter. I would have been jealous if I wasn't so impressed.  
Heather Mac was sweeter than Marshmallow ice cream and Heather Duke sounded sophisticated and intelligent and Mom was a little bit in love with her.  
Speaking of Mom guess what happened???  
MY CHAINS HAVE COME UNDONE!!!!  
We had this really serious talk about how I've been displaying really 'adult’ behavior for a long time now and it's time that I was rewarded. I still have to text and check in with Mom or Dad before going and doing something but my curfew is 1 am on a weekend 11 on a school night, My mom won't try to call your mom, I wear whatever I want as long as I'm comfortable with my Grandma seeing it and you know something crazy?  
My mom asked me if I wanted to go on the pill.  
I was surprised at first and insisted I wasn't having sex but Mom was super cool and talked about how when she was my age she had wanted to experiment with weed and drinking and sex too. I pretended not to be surprised by that but let me tell you I was surprised by that.  
My mother is a detective in the police force. You'd think she'd be totally against all of that. Apparently not.  
“Veronica I'm trusting you to be totally honest and responsible. There's no need to lie to me. If you want to go to a party with drinking, by God , just tell me that's what you want to do and we can make a plan so you can go do that. “ Then Mom got all misty eyed and said “You're growing up. I'm not going to be able to protect you soon. You will be smart won't you?”   
I promised I would. And I wasn't lying. I am going to be as honest with my parents as I can be. If they're cool with me drinking, why lie? Jesus, I just went from having the strictest parents in Ohio to the coolest.  
How very.  
Veronica Sawyer


	6. September 20 2017

Dear Diary,  
Movie night just ended and I realized you might be wondering how Betty and Martha feel about this new development. For the most part they're cool but honestly? I'm feeling a lot of skittishness from them both. I know they're scared they will lose me to parties and The Heathers, but that's not going to happen. Ever. I know that in time I'll prove to them that they are still my best friend's and nobody can replace them. Not even Heather Chandler.   
Speaking of Heather Chandler, the Heathers and I played croquet earlier today. It went like this:  
Duke: What are you gonna do Heather? You going to take the two shots or knock me out?  
Chandler:(giving her the Look™) Heather, did you manage to regurgitate your last brain cells? First you ask if you can be red, knowing I'm always red. Now this bullshit?  
Spoiler alert: Heather C took her out. It landed far, far away behind my garden statue and a bush.   
McNamara: No way, No Day  
Me:Give it up, girl!  
And then.  
And fucking then.  
Something fucking extraordinary happened. I'm getting goosebumps remembering how fucking wicked this was.  
Then she fucking made the shot.   
Me: Holy fuck  
McNamara:Jesus Christ!  
Heather C,ever the sore loser, seethed and took her out the next chance she got. Which was sooner than the rules strictly allowed.  
Duke:Why?  
Chandler:(smiles like a horror movie villain) Why not?

-Veronica Sawyer


	7. September 25 2017

Dear Diary,  
Sorry it's been so long I haven't had a ton of time to write. It's now the fourth week of school, my second (third?) week with the Heather's and things are going really well. I got Dad a Barnes and Noble gift card for talking to Mom and I'm now taking birth control. I don't really feel any different despite all the warnings of side effects. Duke swears she gained a bunch of weight, but her definition of 'a bunch of weight' and mine are completely different things. I'm still spending time Martha and Betty. I'm determined to make them see I'm still me, just in heels.  
Getting to know the Heathers has been fascinating.   
Heather Chandler is a beast. She has this way of analyzing everything and planning a route for every conversation so she comes out on top. She knows she is ridiculously pretty and smart and rich. She knows and she uses it in a way I never could. Heather C has everyone wrapped around her finger and they revere her with his love,hate,need, want. Heather is Westerberg and they worship her.  
Heather Duke is so much more complex than I ever thought she could be. She manages to both be this confident bitch and the most insecure, shy girl to ever live. Heather C is always telling her to shut up and all she wants is to heard. Maybe if I listen she'd stop being such a mega bitch? I know it's wishful thinking but is worth a shot. You know her favorite color isn't even green? It's red. And her favorite book is Catcher In The Rye. We're reading it in book club, which I joined. Mom was thrilled.  
Heather Mac is so...sweet. I mean she has her moments but she's always the one to tell her friends that they look cute or to hug them. She has a bird named Tweety and Tweety has his own Instagram. If that's not the most precious thing you've ever heard then I don't know how to help you. She's a closeted anime fan. We spent last Sunday watching Ouran Highschool Host Club and Yuuri On Ice together.   
It's so weird that I've seen them around my entire life and hardly knew them.   
You know what Heather Chandler said to me the other day?   
That she teaches people real life. And that if you wanna fuck with eagles you gotta learn to fly.  
I told her she was beautiful.   
Veronica Sawyer


	8. September 30 2017

Dear Diary,  
It's Saturday morning now and I should be asleep. I just got back from my first party. I talked to My parents about it, and they said it's cool, as long as I gave them the address. Considering I knew it was a party with drinking and they did too it was a small price to pay.  
“Would someone tell me why I read these damn things” Dad said as I got ready to walk out the door. He had a brand new mystery book from Barnes and Nobles.   
“Cause you're an idiot. “ I responded cheekily.   
My mom looked up from her magazine and shook her head fondly.  
“You two. “   
I said goodbye to both of them and promised to keep my phone charged and got into Heather Dukes Jeep. We got to the party and Heather C took me aside.  
“Look Vee, don't fuck that is up for yourself. Get in there, shake your ass at some drunk fuck, drink a little, and when in doubt, be a bitch. “ Heather kissed my cheek and sauntered in. That sentence, that single piece of advice, was the single most confusing and unhelpful thing that has ever been uttered to me and I couldn't forget if I tried. I took a deep breath and followed.   
The party itself wasn't to bad. I took Heather's advice. I danced, took exactly three jello shots, kicked Kurt Kelly in the shins when he slapped my ass.  
Heather Duke laughed so hard she fell out of Ram’s lap.  
It was fun. Heather Mac and I ended up dancing together. Not like fun dancing either. It was like, sexy, flirty, low key lesbianish dancing. Naturally, most of the boys watching appreciated it and showed said appreciation by whistling and the like.  
Heather C said that I “looked like I had fun” so I'm taking that as a sign of her approval.  
I better get to bed. I have homework tomorrow.  
Yours  
Veronica Sawyer


	9. October 1 2017

Dear Diary,  
The Rodney Mystery continues.   
Today he ambushed me while I was walking out of the caf.   
“Veronica! Hey! “ He said with this awkward smile on his face. And I was all like oh shit. Our last encounte was so awkward. I do not want to repeat that. What the fuck do I even say to this kid?  
“So you hang with the Heather's now. That's pretty cool.” He said, picking at his back pack strap.  
I raised an eyebrow. “ I thought you said they were bitches. “  
I could tell that had him stumped.   
“W-well I-I d-d-don't actually know them, that well a-and-”  
“Relax Rodney. I'm just fucking with you” I say, if only to put the kid out of his misery.   
He barked out this awful and awkward laugh that made me cringe in sympathy. I hate my laugh. I can't imagine this poor kid likes his any better.  
He started to wring his hands. “S-so Veronica, I-I was w-wondering if you'd l-like to...I mean, if sometime you'd-”   
“VERONICA, HAUL ASS TO THE CAF. NOW.” Heather Duke shrieked across the hall. I was once again saved by the bell. Or in this case, Heather.  
“See ya later, Rodney.“ I told him and scampered off the the cafeteria. Today was the lunch time poll with Heather C and I had to help. I really wonder what's going on with that kid. Hope he's OK.  
Veronica Sawyer


	10. October 3 2017

Dear Diary,  
I've mentioned Martha's huge crush on Ram Sweeney before right? Well it's come to the me in the ass.   
When we were all in kindergarten Ram and Martha were a cute 'couple’. They got 'married’ under the monkey bars, kissed on the kickball field and laid next to each other during nap time. Martha never forgot it. Ram, and everyone else, has. I would like to say that Martha also hung out with Heather Duke. She was quite the popular one, that Martha.  
Anyways since now I'm popular Martha seems convinced I can see if Ram still is into her.   
“I don't think it's a good idea Martha “ I said. That's the understatement of the century.   
“ Don't be silly, Vee, it will be fine!” Martha giggled back.   
Now while I do not believe that it will be fine, I can’t say no to Martha.  
So I did it. I went up to Ram and said “ So my friend is really into you.”   
This is how the rest of the conversation went.   
Ram:You don't gotta be shy 'Ronica.   
Ew.  
Me: No jackoff, an actual friend  
Ram: Seriously?  
Me: Yes you deformed whale baby. She wants to know her chances.   
Ram:*smirks* Well you can tell Heather there's always a chance for her  
And then he walked away.   
I hate him.   
This means I'll probably miss movie night.   
Veronica Sawyer


	11. October 3 2017

Dear Diary,  
I still haven't told Betty and Martha my plans to skip movie night.   
Speaking of Betty and I had a super weird conversation yesterday.   
We were chatting and I was stressing about movie night (god I miss smoking ) when she asked me if I was happy.   
“Well yeah why wouldn't I be?” I asked. The question totally caught me off guard.   
She looked at me with those soulful eyes of her and said “I just haven't heard you laugh lately”  
That fucked me up.   
But I smiled and told her I was fine. Am I fine? When was the last time I ate patè with my parents? Or muted Jersey Shore and filled in the lines with Betty?  
It's all kinda a mess. Being friends with the Heather's takes up a lot of time. I only have time for them and studying now a days. When will things settle and go back to normal?  
I gotta motor, I have a kegger to go to with Heather. Yes I know it's Tuesday I don't make the rules.  
Bye.  
See ya  
Veronica Sawyer


	12. October 4 2017

Dear Diary,  
Well I officially have missed movie night. If either of my parents noticed they didn't say anything.   
Heather C called to babble about her question for Friday's lunch time poll.   
It's the stupidest question I've ever heard. And I told her so.  
“That's the dumbest question I've ever heard. “ I told her. Exact quote.  
I'm tired, ok?  
“Fuck yourself with a crowbar, Veronica, it's a good question. I'd actually kill myself if Keith sends me another lame ass political question. “ Heather drawled into the phone. I sighed.   
“What would I do if I had three million dollars and there were aliens coming?”  
“Yes, dipshit. What would you do?”  
I lounged back on my pillows.   
“I think I'd try and make as many people happy as I could. “ I answered.   
Heather said it was stupid but I'm rather pleased with it.   
Veronica Sawyer


	13. October 5 2017

Dear Diary,   
It's Thursday and Jesus Christ.  
Today was a shit show.   
I saw Martha in the hall and immediately panicked. I didn't necessarily try and avoid her, I just tried to put myself out of her way.  
It didn't work.  
She marched right up to me and said “ You really do look beautiful these days.”  
It was so sweet and surprising and Martha.  
“Aw, thanks Martha. But it's still the same me, underneath.” I laughed.  
Martha looked nervous. “Are you sure?”  
Guilt washed over me like rain in dramatic rom coms.   
“Hey, listen, I'm really,really sorry about movie night. “   
Martha blushed. “ No it's OK. I get it. Your with the Heather's now. That's exciting!”   
I opened my mouth to disagree, tell her she's still my best friend, but I heard a cough from my other side. There stood Heather Mac in all her yellow glory. I squeezed Martha's hand and murmured a 'text me later’.   
I get in the caf, already kinda pissed, and there's Heather C who looks like the cat who ate the Canary.   
“Veronica, I need you to forge a note in Ram's handwriting. You'll need something to write on. Heather, bend over.”  
Both Duke and Mcnamara did as she asked and Heather Chandler laughed.I prepared my pen and note pad.  
“Hello Beautiful. I've been thinking about us in the old days and how I miss you. I hope I’ll see you around. Love, Ram. Sign a xoxo at the bottom.”  
I ripped to note from the notepad and asked who it was for.   
Heather C laughed. “I just found out that Martha Dumptruck and Ram hung out in kindergarten. “  
Me, still not getting it like a dumbass, laughed. “Well yeah, we all did. “  
“Oh now I remember,” Heather Mac said. “Ram kissed Martha Dumptruck. It was disgusting. “ The Heather's laughed. Heather C went to grab the note and I pulled away.   
“Veronica, why are you pulling my dick?” Heather C asked in a way too calm voice.   
“Look, you guys can't do this, not to Martha. This will crush her, Heather-”  
“Are we gonna have a problem? “ Heather cut me off. “Do you have a bone to pick? You've come so far! So why the fuck now are you acting like you just ate a brain tumor for breakfast? “ I felt like I was paralyzed.   
What the fuck.  
“I'd normally, slap your face off and every one here could watch. But I'm feeling nice so here's some advice: Listen up Slut!”  
And listen up I did.   
“You can join the team or you can bitch and moan. Hell, you could be living all these sad little minded sheep's dream...Or you can die alone. You can spread your wings and fly with eagles or keep on testing me. What's it gonna be Veronica?”  
I lowered my gaze to the floor. Heather snatched the note from my hands.   
“Don't worry Veronica, this will give her shower nozzle masturbation material for weeks. “ Heather Duke laughed as she received the note.  
“SHUT UP HEATHER” Heather C growled.   
“Sorry, Heather” Heather Duke simpered and scuttled away to give Martha the note.   
I felt awful. Not even minutes after Martha and Betty came skipping toward me talking all excited. I felt like human garbage but didn't say anything.   
I was content to wallow in my predicament until something good happened.  
Something kind of amazing.  
“Bowing down to the swatch dogz and diet coke heads?” A voice asked. For once neither a Heather or a best friend's was crowding me.   
I turned and saw an actual angle.   
He was tall, like probably taller than Kurt and Ram. I normally hate when people are way taller then me but it didn't bother me with him. He was wearing this totally badass trench coat and holding a book. He was hot. He was sexy. He was sexy hot.   
Damn.   
“Um. “ Was my intelligent reply.   
“That girl will be crushed. You got a soul, babe. You just got to work harder at keeping it clean. After all, we’re all marked for evil “   
Mr. Tall and Sexy Coat Man started to stroll away before I interrupted him with the ever so intelligent reply “Uh, you can't just quote Baudelaire at me and walk away , excuse me?”  
Honestly, what kind of highschool boy quotes Baudelaire?!  
He turned to look at me and damn his jawline could cut diamonds.   
“I didn't catch your name.” I finished lamely. He smiled and his teeth were perfect. Did I mention his voice was also sexy? Cause it was.   
“I didn't throw it” Then Mr No Name Kid really did stroll away, leaving me confused and flustered.   
OK so I've never been interested in someone romantically. But this kid?  
Damn  
I, being Extra™, Decided to stalk/watch Hot New Kid.   
This is where things get interesting.   
Kurt and Ram saddled up to him and hook there arms around his neck.  
“So, what'd your boyfriend say when you told him you were moving to Sherwood,Ohio?” Kurt asked.   
Wow. Well that wasn't politically correct. Besides, anyone who showers on a weekly bases with their best friend, for no reason other than because they can, is at least 60% gay.   
Well, 75%.  
Sir Mysterious-A-Lot didn't answer.   
Ram tightened his hold. “My buddy Kurt asked you a fucking question, freak. “  
Still, Mr.No Name Kid didn't say anything.   
Kurt and Ram exchanged a glance.   
“Who does kid think he is, Bo Diddley?” Kurt sneered.   
“Hey Kurt, isn't there a no fags allowed policy on the cafeteria?”  
That was a pretty shitty thing to say. But no worries, because what happens next is exactly what they deserve.   
Hot Guy With The Strong Eyebrow Game slammed his book shut. “No, but they seem to have a open door policy for assholes. “   
I gaped at him. I felt a thrill run through me. This kid was begging for a fight and it was kinda...exciting, almost.   
Kurt and Ram exchanged another look. This one was much more murderous.   
“What did you say dickhead?” Kurt asked.   
“Let's kick his ass. “ Ram growled.   
“Nah, man, we’re seniors man. We’re too old for that shit. “   
Yeah fucking right.   
Giant New Boy said something else to the dou. I couldn't make it out, but whatever it was it made Kurt's face go purple.   
Then that's when the fight started.   
Why is it when you see boys fight does it look so horrible yet feel so right? I know I shouldn't watch this crap, that's not who I am, but with this kid?  
DAAAAAAMMMMNNNNN.   
He got into a fistfight with both Ram and Kurt. At the same time.   
I don't know why.   
I don't know how.   
All I know this is the first time I have ever been sexuality attracted to someone.   
He headbutted Kurt Kelly.  
In my limited experience I've collected over the few weeks I've hung out with the Heather's, guys were supposed to flirt with me. I also don't know how to flirt.  
He also kicked Ram Sweeney in the balls. Life goals much?  
Was he? Did he flirt with me and I just didn't notice?  
The Heathers are laughing at Kurt and Ram,and everyone else is just going HOLY SHIT.  
He can punch really good. And he lasted way longer then I expected.   
I want him to fight for me. If he's still alive. I want to fight for him. You know, if he'd fight for me.   
Kurt and Ram limped off.   
“Man, that kid fights better than the real Bo Diddley!” Said Ram.   
“You know I saw this movie with him and in this fight scene he had his shirt off. He's pretty ripped for an oriental dude. “  
“KURTS HAVING CHINESE TONIGHT! LOTS OF SCHLONG!!” Ram screamed and proceeded to make obscene gestures.   
No name kid looked at me afterwards.   
Damn   
Veronica Sawyer


	14. October 5 2017

Dear Diary,  
Sometimes I am overwhelmed with uncharitable thoughts of Heather Duke.  
Like that she can suck my dick.  
We hung out today and it started out fine. We were hanging out in my bedroom. She was talking to me about Catcher In the Rye and suddenly started digging through my stuff. I ask her what the fuck she was doing and she said not to get all excited.   
So I'm standing there like a dumbass and Heather grabs my diary.   
“Ooo, what's this? Do have a diary?” Heather squealed.   
I launch myself off my bed and snatched it-well,you- out of her hands.  
“Heather look through whatever you want, I don't care, but this is private. Got it?” I snapped.   
She blinked those big almond eyes at me and laughed. “God Veronica, no need to go postal. I won't look through your super secret diary. Oh my god, do you actually own a monocle?”  
Heather gave me a lot of shit for the monocle. Whatever fuck her. My monocle is fucking awesome. She must have seen me get mad because she said that she wanted to borrow it sometime. I agreed it of politeness rather than fondness.   
Now that I've gone over it again in my head, I'm not as mad as I was when I started writing. would even go as far to say that my mother was right when she said writing in you would be cathartic.   
Reflecting on today I've come to the conclusion Heather Duke just doesn't know how to be nice to her friends.   
Makes sense considering her best friend is Heather Chandler.  
It doesn't make it any less sad.  
What had to have happened that Heather can't do something as simple as making others feel good?   
Was it the pressure of society? Did she change her attitude when she changed her friends? Would she be like this forever?  
I think I'll take her get ice cream. Maybe she'll actually digest if I do.   
Veronica Sawyer


	15. October 6 2017

Dear Diary,  
There had been progress made with Mr No Name Kid. Kinda. I still don’t know his name.   
Whoops.  
I was going to this Remmington University party (It was so lame I won’t bother rehashing) and beforehand I was tasked with going into the 7/11 to grab corn nuts. For some reason Heather C is super obsessed with BBQ corn nuts. Anyways so I was in the 7-11 grabbing corn nuts and guess who else was there?   
Hot Trench Coat Guy, that's who. I nearly dropped the corn nuts.   
He turned around and noticed me, just standing there, staring at him.  
I’m standing there looking like dumbass and it takes me a full minute to realize he's looking back at me.I duck my head and to think myself 'well shit, Sawyer, what now?'.   
Good question, Veronica, I'm glad you asked.  
'What now' turned out to be pretending to be busy with the corn nuts. I was not prepared for this encounter. I look hot but I wasn’t really putting a lot of effort into looking good, if that makes sense, because it was a lame Remington Party and why would I need to dress up good?   
The only reason anyone threw these lame college parties is to live up to the stereotype of what college life is.  
Needless to say, I'm not impressed.  
Oops he was now standing next to me. I got that kinda panicky feeling I always get when attractive people are close to my person. Did I mention he’s taaaalllll?  
“You want a slushie with that?”   
Ok now he was talking to me.  
Be cool Ronnie.  
“No, but if you’re nice, I’ll let you buy me some red vines.”   
K, so far so good. Think of something else to say.  
An awkward pause commenced.  
“I see you know your convience store speak pretty well.” I said.  
Alright that was pretty flirty, Veronica, don’t fuck up, remember what Heather said about flirting.  
What did Heather say about flirting? Fuck me I don't remember.   
He laughed and answered “Yeah I guess you could say that. You can always pop a hot pocket in and feast on a turbo dog. Red vines you said?”  
We kinda talked for a little bit longer. Mostly about me. I got this vibe that he didn’t want to talk about himself.   
We did however talk about cats. We both love cats. This one time I dragged the Heather's to the pet store to go look at cats. That was day we found out Heather Chandler is allergic to cats. I thought about asking him to go to the pet store in the mall with me but didn't have the guts.   
“Is your life perfect?” He asked me.   
“Of course not. Everyone's life got static. For instance, I don't really like my friends.”  
I still can't believe I said that out loud. I never had before.   
He licked his lips (he does this a lot, it's not weird I think it's hot right? ) and replied “Yeah, I don't really like your friends either”  
Heather chose to started blaring the horn at that exact moment.   
“Oh shit. I gotta go, I'll see you at school, hot guy!” I called as I raced to the door. I came to an unfortunate stop as what I said processed through my head.  
Oh poop.   
“See ya around, babe.” He called back.   
When I got in car Heather demanded what in hell I was grinning about.   
I didn't tell her about Mystery Bad Boy.   
Side Note: pretty sure the motorcycle I saw was his. Call it wishful thinking, but how cool would that be?  
Veronica Sawyer


	16. October 7 2016

Dear Diary,   
Today's entry is dedicated to my mom. She has been trying really,really hard to adhere to the rules that she set out. Like Yesterday, for example, after the Lame Ass™ Remington party we had a little chat.  
Under normal circumstances I am a bit weary when my mom ask if we can have a 'chat'. 'Chat' seems to be mom code for 'Go Over All The Ways You've Fucked Up This Week'.  
This chat however had a much brighter ending than most do.  
I have recorded it to the best of my memory.  
Mom: So, how was the party yesterday?  
Me: It was fine. How's the promotion treating to you?  
Mom:Oh, yeah, it's going great pumpkin. So we're there any boys there? Or girls?  
This would be good time for another shout out to my mom. She and my dad were super cool when I told them I was bisexual back in the day and I just am overwhelmed with love for my mother right now.  
Me:I guess. There was this one guy who kept trying to talk to me. I tried to give him my speech, his scrub ass interrupted me, I told him he didn't deserve my fucking speech.  
Moms brows furrowed and her eyes tightened.   
Mom: That sounds...Alarming.   
She started tapping her fingers and pursing her lips, the way she does when she's worried or super pissed.   
I hurriedly thought of something to distract Her. Then that's when I remember Sexy 7-11 Kid.  
Me:I did meet this one guy. Before the party. He was pretty cool  
Mom lit up.   
Mom: Really?!? What's his name?!?  
Me: Oh Fuck nuts.   
I didn't realize I said that out loud. I also didn't realize I didn't ask his name in the 7-11.   
Mom was startled and asked what on Earth I meant by that.   
I told her I didn't know his name but had seen him around school. She got really excited and implored me for details.  
I don't know. It was really nice to just sit and talk with her. I don't know the last time we did that.  
I just looked at the time and realized the Heather's would be over for are weekly croquet game.  
Signing off,  
Veronica Sawyer


	17. October 8 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trying a little change in format so yeah

Dear Diary,  
I invited Heather Chandler to hang out before movie night. Weird for two reasons: one it's Sunday and movies nights are usually on Wednesdays. But Betty has a family thing so we rescheduled for this afternoon, as I'm doing something later tonight and reason number two. I hung out with Heather this morning. We haven't had a lot of time to hang out alone recently and this seemed like a good opportunity. We went to the mall and got our pictures taken in a cheesy photo booth.   
While we were getting milkshakes, Heather brought up the most surprising topic: Mr.No Name Kid. Who remains unnamed. It's killing me at this point.   
The conversation went like this:  
Heather:-Then that new kid that sits in between me and Heather-  
Me:NEW KID WHAT NEW KID THE TRENCH COAT ONE?!?!?!?

That wasn't the most subtle way of asking but I really really really really want to know his name.   
Is it such a crime to want to know a cute boys name? I swear this isn't weird.  
Heather slowly confirmed that yes, the guy wore a trench coats and was new. 

Heather: I saw you in the 7-11 the other day. You were totally throwing your panties at him. And you can't afford replacement panties. 

Heather, for some reason or another, believes that since I'm not as rich as her and Heather Mac, I'm dirt poor. I guess I've never really corrected her?

Me: Whatever Heather, so do you know his name?  
Heather: What? Veronica, you don't know his name? That's kinda slutty

She didn't say the last part as an insult. It was almost like she was proud or something. 

Me: You don't know his name?!? You just said you sit next to him in Math!   
Heather: Veronica when everyone wants you for a friend or a fuck you can't afford to memorize all the riffraffs names. 

At this point I realized continuing this line of questioning with Heather would be opening myself to more ridicule.   
We hung out for a little while more. Heather reminded me to forge The Note for Monday.   
What is The Note?  
It's for Martha. Another one that is.   
Heather asked for a “hot and horny but realistically low key” note, while I however am writing a vague but sweet note to give to her. It's to invite Martha to Rams Pre-Game party Friday. The Games on Saturday and while I don't have any official plans if all goes well I'll go the game with Betty and Martha. My plan is to invite Martha to the party, Keep a close eye on her,hang out with her, show her a good time and hopefully help her get accepted by some of the lower-class popular kids. I know it sounds kinda bitchy but if I can accomplish this then Martha's High school life could improve immensely.   
I've been working on drafts of the note for a while now and I think it's turning out good. 

I just got a text from Heather M.   
She has Mr No Names Kid Name.   
I'm crying.   
This a blessed day. My skin has been cleared and my crops have been watered.   
NOW FOR THE REVEAL 

Jason Dean.   
Jason Dean.   
Jason Dean   
Jason Dean  
His name is Jason Dean.   
It even sounds hot.   
I have something to call him when I see him Monday.   
This is the best feeling in the galaxy. I'm riding on a high right now.   
I would like to thank Heather Mac, for helping a fellow woman out and offering personal information on a guy she has never talked to, The academy of course and I would also like to thank Heather C for being herself, a heartless bitch who talks a lot of shit about her “friends” behind their backs and for ultimately getting me this information. I guess she totally blabbed about our conversation earlier. Whatever I'm just glad I can stop obsessing over this.  
I know this guy is making me sound like a total pillowcase, but I've never been into a someone before. It's a big deal for me!  
I'm going to be hitting quite a few nondescript parties tonight. If anything interesting happens then I'll write a short entry but otherwise I won't be updating to much. I will however be writing a detailed report on what happens Monday with Martha and Tuesday with Jason. Dean. It feels weird just writing his first name for some reason. 

Oh God. Movie Night is (afternoon?) over and Betty's mad at me. She asked me if I could go with her to her cousin's birthday Wednesday and I told her no. She got all ‘you never want to hang out anymore’ and I snapped and told her just to drop it. Betty didn't say anything after that but I can tell she's pissed. Hopefully I can make it up to her.   
See you later  
Veronica Sawyer


	18. October 9 2017

Dear Diary  
Ok so it's like three AM but I just met Heather Dukes dog and I stole it Well I didn't really steal steal steal it I just wsnt want it and I love him and he's beautiful I am very drunk my mom isn't going to be happy in going to bring Heather's dog back now bye


	19. October 9 2017

Dear Diary,   
Drunk me was right. My mom wasn't happy. We talked about being more careful and blah blah blah and my dad talked her down from the ledge. Sorry. I sound like a bitch. More. Again. She almost reinforced my old curfew. It was a super close call and I regret everything. I'm hung over. I have school in 30 minutes.   
Ahhhhrrrrfgggggg


	20. October 9 2017

Dear Diary,  
It's Monday!   
Well, it was Monday when I wrote earlier, but you get what I mean.  
Martha has my note and everything's grand. She was super stoked about the invited. Almost as stoked I was yesterday to be giving her the invitation. Yeah so this whole thing might have not been a great idea? I know the reasoning is pretty legit and it's not like Heather has a special interest in Martha. I just got this feeling of dread when Heather Mac gave her the note.   
Betty Martha and I all hung out after school to look at clothing options with the party. Dad was really happy to hear I was going over to hang out with them. Apparently I haven’t enough lately. I don't agree with that statement, seeing as I hung out with them yesterday, but whatever.  
We were coming through Martha's closet when I brought out this really amazing skirt that makes my ass look great. I had nearly forgotten I had left it at Martha's. I now know what I'm wearing tomorrow.  
“What do you think of this sundress? Do you think this will be good?” Martha asked with hopeful cow eyes, holding up a pastel pink sundress. I tried not to cringe. Before the school year I would have told her it was perfect. Now I know better. The dress, while cute, did nothing to flatter her figure. If anything it brought out unwanted comparisons to a pig. Martha didn't need anymore of those.   
God I’ve been sounding like a bitch lately. What is with that?  
“I think that sweater Betty brought out earlier is really cute Martha. You should wear it with that pencil skirt we got earlier” was my fake ass reply. I didn't want to tell her my real and all to brutal response to the repulsive pink dress.   
The pencil skirt was a product of our shopping trip earlier. It was black and complimented Martha's bottom half great. The sweater was fitted enough not to look out of place but baggy enough to give the outfit a casual look. Much better than the pink dress in my opinion.   
“That sweater is so cute Martha. Ram will die when he sees you!” Betty said. She had her warm, sincere ‘mom’ smile on and it twisted my heart strings. I really did feel bad for lying to Martha. But in the end she's the one who'll benefit so it can't be that bad right?  
Betty is still low key pissed at me. At least she was willing to speak to me, so she must be getting over it.   
Maybe Jason Dean was right. I need to work harder at keeping my soul clean.   
Speaking of him I asked Betty and Martha if they had happened to know anyone by that name. They had no idea who I was talking about. I'm not sure whether I'm disappointed or relieved.  
So that about wraps up my Monday. My mom's still being super passive aggressive about yesterday.Not that I don't understand why she's upset because I do. I just hope If Betty can get over it then Mom can too. Now, onward, to stress about my attempts to flirt tomorrow.   
Veronica Sawyer


	21. October 10 2017

Dear Diary,  
It's happened Diary. I talked to him. As it turned out, he prefers to go by JD. I don't know why but JD sounds right. In comparison to his full name that is. I like it. Kinda edgy.  
During lunch I was watching/staring/looking at him.  
Heather Mac said something like “God Veronica drool much?”  
I rolled my eyes at her. Not to be a total bitch, but Heather M is an attention whore and sticks her nose in everyone's business. It's super annoying if your just trying to have a nice day but useful if you want to get dirt on somebody. I think that's why Heather Chandler keeps her around. Don't get me wrong, she can be super sweet, but is a total pillowcase.  
Heather Duke decided to join the conversation, and turned to address The Red Bitch.  
“Heather, isn't that the guy who sits between in us in math that you said you'd- “  
“SHUT UP HEATHER” Heather C snarled.  
“Sorry Heather” Heather D simpered.  
I scoffed at them.  
I think Heather C and D are incapable of being nice to each other. I've never seen Heather C do anything remotely considered friendly to Heather D and somehow they're still 'best friends".  
Yeah right.  
I looked over at Jason Dean. He was looking at me. He had an egg in his hand. Or at least I think it was an egg. Though I don't really know why he was holding an egg? Ugh, whatever, anyways so he closes his hand around the egg and hen he opens his hands back up the egg is gone. And then he smiled at me.   
Was there some kind of underlying message here?  
Was there a reason this had happened?  
Where the fuck did the (probable) egg go?  
I have no idea.  
So I just smiled back at him.  
Pretty sure he's my soulmate. No big deal.  
I picked to day to talk to him because today is lunchtime poll day. You know that bizarro question Heather C came up with the other week? With the aliens and shit? It's time has come. I was still looking at him when I realized he still was looking at me. He sort of tilted his head and I think he might have smiled. At me. Again.  
I started walking towards him.   
I tried to think of something witty or flirty to say to start a conversation.  
First things first, I ought to say 'hi' right?  
“Hello, Jason Dean.” I said.  
He looked up at me. “Greetings and Salutations.”   
I was smiling like an idiot. I know I had to have been. I still had nothing clever to impress him with. The one time I find someone who would understand a cute witticism and I can't think of one. Just my luck.  
“Are you a Heather?” He asked.   
Jesus H Christ.   
I never told him my name.   
I never told him my name!!!  
God am I just a mess or what?!  
I didn't let myself angst over it for more then a second however.  
“No. I'm a Veronica. Sawyer. “ was my somewhat coherent reply. “I guess I already know your name. “  
He nodded his head. “I guess you do. But I prefer JD, darling.”   
I was kinda relieved to hear that. Calling him Jason felt kinda wrong and saying Jason Dean all the time would have been weird. JD fits him way better than Jason did.   
He also called me darling, just pointing that out again, OK.  
“So, I have a kinda stupid question for you”  
He had a smile at the corner of his lips. “There are no such things as stupid questions. “ JD said.   
I smiled. Clearly he hasn't become antiquated with her royal bitch Majesty yet.  
I took a breath and asked “You inherit 5 million dollars. Aliens land on the planet the same day and say in two days, they're going to blow the earth up. What do you do?”  
He gets a surprised look on his face.  
I blushed.  
God I must have sounded so dumb asking him that.   
This was the only lunch time poll in forever that had a goofy question that had noting to do with politics.  
At least if it was political I wouldn't have sounded so dumb for asking.  
“Well that's the stupidest question I've ever heard. “ he suavely replied.  
I laughed because what else was I supposed to do. I agreed whole heartily but couldn't say that because then It's bring up the question of why the hell I chose to ask it in the first place.   
“Well, I'd row out to the middle of the lake, bring some tequila, a slushie, and play my sax.” He answered.   
“How very.” I said. I still had a super stupid smile on my face.   
Then Heather ruined everything. If I have to tell you which, you haven't been paying attention.   
“C’mon Veronica” Heather snapped. But I guess we weren't in that much of a hurry because she paused long enough to glare at JD.   
“See you around?” I asked hopefully.   
This time he did smile. A real, full and beautiful one. “Definitely”   
Chandler dragged me to the rest of the Heather's.   
“What's your damage, Heather?” I snapped. She turned to glare at me.   
“We’re going to Kurt's and Rams party in three days and you want to brush up on are conversational skills with the scum of the school?”   
Wisely , Heather D and M stayed silent.   
“I just don't see why we can't ask other kinds of people. “ I said.   
Heather's smile turned razor sharp. “Well fuck me gently with a chainsaw. Do I look like Mother Theresa to you?”   
Well.   
“Tomorrow. We’ll go and ask some new people during lunch. It'll be very. “ I said. I’d show her.   
Veronica Sawyer


End file.
